Distraction
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: It was only supposed to be a distraction but it ended up as so much more. Manny Santos/Lance Sweets ONESHOT!


**Distraction**

**Rated:M but not to hard core. Probably more of a soft M than anything. But this is really my first smut.**

**Pairing: Manuella Santos(Degrassi)/Lance Sweets**

**Disclaimer: Um....yeah. Very different than my other fics. But...I love Sweets and Manny is my fave character on Degrassi so...yeah. **

**Summary: Manny needed a distraction. Sweets couldn't help but give her one.**

**Warnings: Angsty, Smutty, and a little self hate. But you do get Sweets being caring even through his lust. **

Manuella Santos threw back a shot of tequila quickly. She'd already had so many but at this point, she didn't care. She needed this distraction. Needed to forget. She turned to the stranger who sat beside her at the bar and grabbed his pale hand in both of her own.

Lance Sweets looked at her with wide startled eyes as she shook salt onto his hand with the salt shaker then let her tongue sneak out and lick it off. He could barely contain the moan that threatened to escape his lips. He really shouldn't be turned on by a stranger but he could feel himself become harder than he'd ever been before, even with his girlfriends. The impish smile she gave did little to mask the sadness etched in her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to cure her.

She turned back around and threw back another shot before plucking a lime off a plate, putting it in her mouth and sucking the sour juice from it. She could feel the man who's hand she'd licked salt off of's eyes on her. She lowered her lashes and looked at him with dark eyes, a flirty smile on her lips. "I'm Manny Santos." She offered a small hand for him to shake.

He swallowed hard and took her hand in his bigger one. "Lance. Lance Sweets."

Manny giggled even though her subconcious was screaming at her that she needed to stop trying to self destruct. "You wanna dance?" She asked as she stood. The hot pink, halter mini dress she wore clung to her curves and the stilettos she wore were what most people called, fuck me heels. So much more daring than her usual attire. She shook out her dark hair that shimmered with the glitter that the make-up artist had put in it.

Sweets nodded and let her pull him torwards the dance floor where she immediatly began grinding her backside against his very promininet erection. Her slender, right arm reached up to wove itself behind his neck as she moved her face just so, so she could press a searing kiss to his lips.

For her, it was a way to release the stress and tension she felt about the past month. Travelling to DC to shoot a movie, just shortly after a friend of your's--your best friend's ex boyfriend and _your _ex boyfriend's friend, died in Iraq and being told that you would never make it as an actress unless it was somewhere close to a porno had weakened your confidence. Maybe you were just as big of a whore as everyone thought you were in high school shortly after the mishap with Craig Manning. Maybe you were the type of girl that was meant to be fucked but not loved. Maybe _that _was why no relationship of yours seemed to work out. But she didn't feel like thinking of that right now. Not when she had a man hot and hard against her. She turned in his arms and pressed her lips fully to his. She lifted a slender leg and wrapped it around Sweets, pulling him closer as she ground her groin into his.

Her hands slid up and underneath his shirt, scorching his bare skin. Sweets could barely contain himself. He wanted nothing more than to shove her into a wall, push the skirt of her dress up to her thighs and push himself inside her. But he didn't. He was a good guy and good guys didn't think of things like that.

Except when they did.

He could feel her hands on his hips and her lips sucking on the pulse point in his neck as she pulled him with her, walking blindly to the elevator that would lead up to her hotel room. As soon as they were in the elevator, Manny had shoved a hand down his pants and boxers and was stroking him furiously.

They got some annoyed and disgusted looks from an older couple, who were in their sixties when the elevator doors opened. Manny and Sweets paid them no mind as they got out of the elevator, lips still fused together. When they got to the door to her room, he pressed her up against it and bit her neck, making her throw back her head, hitting the door hard, but paying no mind to the pain. She arched her back to pull her keycard out of her backpocket and then reaches and slides it in to the door before turning the knob. They about fall onto the floor of the room with the force of their kisses.

The two young adults managed to find their way to the bed which they fell back on, Manny holding herself over Sweets as she kissed him while she tore at the shirt he wore, making buttons go scattering everywhere. Her hand went to the button of the khakis he wore and unbuttoned and unzipped them, lifting a little so the man under her could move his hips so she could push his pants all the way down.

She sat up, straddling his hips and pulled her dress over her head, throwing it to the ground before she bent over Sweets' body once more. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues tangled together and he stroked her bare thighs.

'She was beautiful' was the thought that ran through Sweets' head as he managed to get a good look at her in her pale pink panty and bra set. She looked so delicate. His hand slid up her thigh, her side to the side of her breast before he encompassed it in his hand.

'He was making her feel safe.' Manny realised as her lips hovered over his and she shut her dark eyes, tilting her head down so her hair framed her face like a curtain. No one had ever made her feel so comfortable during sex. Even with Jay, it had been almost always about lust on both their parts. The fact that a stranger was making her feel so much was scary. She slid her hands down his chest, revelling in his wirey muscles before she hooked her fingers into the edge of his boxers. "I need you." She whispered into his ear, giving it a lick.

Sweets pushed her hair from her face, begging her silently to open her dark, expressive eyes. His hand left her breast to grasp one of her hands in his. He pressed his lips against her knuckles, being sweet to her.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into his soft brown eyes. She felt guilty. He seemed so sweet and innocent and she felt like she was using him. The thought ended when Sweets pressed his lips against her's in a gentle yet passionate kiss and his hand reached behind her back to unclasp her bra.

He would give her this. Because she needed it and he liked to help people, even when it meant that he'd end up hurt in the end.

Knowing that it was okay, Manny gently pushed Sweets' boxers down his legs, still staring into his eyes. She felt a connection with him, one that had nothing to do with sex---not really. This wasn't a man you just had a one night stand with. He was so much more. She felt herself being manuevered onto the bed, underneath her bed companion who was careful not to crush her as he held himself up with a hand and the other moved hesitantly over the top of her panties, almost as if asking permission. She put her hand on his and they pushed them down together. Once they were off, she arched up and met him in a kiss as he slid inside her, her arms wove themselves around his back and met....something. She could feel jagged lines going from the small of his back, up to his shoulders. They felt like they were something that had caused him a great deal of pain and she felt a tear fall from her eye at the thought that someone could hurt such a gentle man. Trying not to think about it, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and sunk one hand gently into his hair even as the other stroked his back soothingly.

Her hips met his with every slow, gentle thrust. She felt amazing. Her hands against his back---against the scars that brought back so many painful memories of the people who hurt him felt soft and careful, caring against him. He was in awe at what she was doing. Most of the people he'd dated or slept with had felt disgust when they saw those scars and they wouldn't even touch his back as if they were afraid they'd get a disease.

When it was finally over, Manny and Sweets were panting. He rolled off of her and sat up, putting his hands to his eyes and rubbing harshly. She moved up behind him and pressed her lips against one of the scars that marred his otherwise pale back. She obviously realised that he was worried that she would be disgusted by the scars. He'd comforted her, now she needed to do the same for him. Her lips trailed down his back, over each slash before finally moving up again. She tugged gently at his shoulders to make him turn to her, then she pulled his hand from his eyes. "Who did that to you?" She asked of him as tears stung her eyes.

He looked at her. "Foster parents." He whispered. "When I was young, before I was adopted. They took a whip and hit me with it. Again and again. I don't even know what I did wrong." A sob got stuck in his throat and he felt her pull his head down to rest on her bare chest as her hand ran through his hair in a comforting manner.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She told him firmly as she stroked his hair and began to cry with him.

A night that was meant to be nothing more than a distraction had lead to so much more than she'd expected. It had lead to a connection and a strong bond.

**The End**


End file.
